Biografia Wilczej Królowej (Morrowind)
Biografia Wilczej Królowej – opisuje życie Potemy autorstwa Katara Eriphanesa. Treść Biografia Wilczej Królowej Katar Eriphanes Niewiele postaci historycznych zyskało opinię jednoznacznie złych, jednak Potema, zwana Wilczą Królową Samotnego Królestwa, z całą pewnością zasłużyła sobie na zaliczenie do ich niesławnego grona. Urodzona w rodzinie cesarskiej w sześćdziesiątym siódmym roku Trzeciej Ery Potema została zaraz po narodzinach przedstawiona swojemu dziadowi, Cesarzowi Urielowi Septimowi II, znanemu ze swojej dobroci i łagodności. Cesarz spojrzał na poważne, skupione dziecko i wyszeptał: "Wygląda jak wilczyca gotowa do ataku." Dzieciństwo Potemy w Cesarskim Mieście od początku było trudne. Jej ojciec, Książę Pelagius Septim, i jej matka okazywali swojemu potomstwu niewiele uczucia. Jej najstarszy brat Antiochus, który w dniu jej narodzin miał szesnaście lat, już wtedy był pijakiem i rozpustnikiem, słynnym złą sławą w całym cesarstwie. Jej młodsi bracia, Cephorus i Magnus, urodzili się w wiele lat po niej, przez dłuższy czas Potema była więc jedynym dzieckiem na cesarskim dworze. W czternastym roku życia Potema była znaną pięknością, o rękę której ubiegało się wielu możnowładców. Została jednak wydana za norskiego króla Mantiarco, władcę Samotnego Królestwa, dla poprawy jego stosunków z Cesarstwem. Mówiono, że pojawiła się na jego dworze jako pionek bez znaczenia, jednak szybko stała się królową. Podstarzały król Mantiarco darzył ją wielkim uczuciem i oddawał jej wszelką władzę, jakiej pragnęła - a Potema pragnęła władzy totalnej. Kiedy w rok później zmarł Uriel Septim II, ojciec Potemy został koronowany na Cesarza. Z powodu błędów w zarządzaniu popełnionych przez swego z kolei ojca musiał on zmierzyć się z problemem pustego skarbca. Pelagius II wyrzucił członków Rady Starszych, zmuszając ich do wkupienia się z powrotem na pozycje. W roku 3E 97, po wielu poronieniach, Królowa Samotnego Królestwa powiła syna, którego nazwała Uriel na cześć swojego dziada. Mantiarco szybko wyznaczył Uriela na swojego dziedzica, ale Potema miała większe plany co do swojego syna. W dwa lata później Pelagius II zmarł - jak się często mówiło, otruty przez byłego członka Rady, działającego z żądzy zemsty - i jego syn, brat Potemy, Antiochus, objął tron. Mimo że miał już czterdzieści osiem lat, Antiochus nie posiadał jeszcze potomka, a księgi historyczne, opisujące życie na jego dworze, ocierają się o pornografię. Potema, której namiętnością była władza, a nie cudzołóstwo, wracała z wizyt w Cesarskim Mieście głęboko zbulwersowana. Mantiarco, król Samotnego Królestwa, zmarł następnej wiosny. Uriel wstąpił na tron i rządził królestwem wraz ze swą matką. Nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, że miał prawo, a zapewne i chęć, by rządzić samodzielnie, jednak Potema przekonała go, że pozycja królewska była w jego przypadku jedynie tymczasowa - któregoś dnia miał władać Cesarstwem, a nie tylko jednym królestwem. W Samotnym Zamku Potema podejmowała dziesiątki dyplomatów z innych królestw Skyrim, siejąc w nich ziarno niezadowolenia. Przez lata lista jej gości powiększyła się także o królów i królowe Wysokiej Skały i Morrowind. Antiochus rządził Tamriel przez trzynaście lat. Mimo swych luźnych standardów moralnych okazał się zdolnym przywódcą. Niektórzy historycy wykazują, że to Potema rzuciła czar, który zakończył jego życie, jednak dowody za lub przeciw zasypane są już piaskiem czasu. Wiadomo jedynie, że Potema i jej syn Uriel składali wizytę na dworze cesarskim w roku 3E 112 w momencie śmierci Antiochusa, i natychmiast rozpoczęli starania o podważenie prawa do tronu córki i dziedziczki Antiochusa, Kintyry. Przemówienie Potemy wygłoszone do Rady Starszych może być przydatne osobom pragnącym doskonalić swą umiejętność publicznego wypowiadania się. Zaczęła od pochlebstw i umniejszania własnej pozycji: "Moi dostojni i mądrzy przyjaciele, członkowie Rady Starszych! Jestem jedynie królową prowincji i mogę tylko podnieść tu sprawę, o której sami niewątpliwie już rozmyślaliście." Dalej Potema wysławiała zmarłego Cesarza, który cieszył się popularnością jako władca, pomimo swoich wad. "Był prawdziwym Septimem i wielkim wojownikiem, który - z Waszą pomocą - zniszczył niemal niezwyciężoną armię Pyandonean." Ale Potema nie traciła wiele czasu, zanim przeszła do głównego motywu swojego przemówienia: "Cesarzowa jednak w żaden sposób nie hamowała chutliwego temperamentu mojego brata. Przeciwnie, żadna dziwka na ulicach tego miasta nie przewinęła się przez tyle komnat sypialnych, co ona. Gdyby z większą stałością wypełniała swe obowiązki w sypialni cesarskiej, mielibyśmy dziś prawdziwych dziedziców Cesarstwa, a nie takie półgłówki, niedołężne bękarty, które mają czelność nazywać się dziećmi Cesarza. Dziewczynka imieniem Kintyra, jak się mówi, jest dzieckiem Cesarzowej i Kapitana Straży. Być jednak może, że jest córką Cesarzowej i chłopca, który czyści cysterny! Nie możemy być tego pewni. Na pewno nie tak pewni, jak tego, jakie jest pochodzenie mojego syna, Uriela. Ostatniego z dynastii Septimów." Mimo elokwencji Potemy Rada Starszych zezwoliła Kintyrze na objęcie tronu jako Cesarzowa Kintyra II. Potema i Uriel w gniewie wrócili do Skyrim i zaczęli przygotowania do buntu. Szczegóły Wojny Czerwonego Diamentu zawarte są w innych historiach: nie musimy przypominać tu pojmania Cesarzowej Kintyry II, jej egzekucji w Wysokiej Skale w roku 3E 114, ani też wstąpienia na tron syna Potemy, Uriela III, w siedem lat później. Żyjący bracia Potemy, Cephorus i Magnus, walczyli z Cesarzem i jego matką przez długie lata w rujnującej Cesarstwo wojnie domowej. Podczas gdy Uriel III walczył z Cephorusem w Hammerfell w bitwie pod Ichidag w roku 3E 127, Potema ścierała się z Magnusem w Skyrim w bitwie pod Falconstar. Wieść o klęsce i pojmaniu swojego syna otrzymała w momencie, gdy szykowała się do ataku na najsłabszą flankę Magnusa. Sześćdziesięciojednoletnia Wilcza Królowa wpadła w szał. Sama stanęła na czele wojska. Atak powiódł się; armia Magnusa wycofała się. Wieść, że jej syn został zabity przez wściekły tłum, zanim nawet zdołał dojechać na swój proces, dotarła do Potemy podczas celebracji zwycięstwa. Spłonął w wiozącym go powozie. Kiedy Cephorus został Cesarzem, furia Potemy była nieposkromiona. Wezwała daedry do walki u swego boku. Zażądała od swoich nekromantów, by ci przywrócili do życia jej wrogów padłych w walce. Tak powstałą armię ożywieńców rzucała do ataku na siły Cesarza Cephorusa Septima I. Wraz z pogłębianiem się jej szaleństwa malała liczba tych, którzy ją popierali, aż wreszcie jedynymi jej towarzyszami pozostali zombies i szkielety, jakie przez lata powołała do swojej służby. Samotne Królestwo stało się ziemią śmierci. Historie o tym, jak wiekowa Potema żyje, mając za służących gnijące szkielety, i planując wojny wspólnie ze swoimi generałami - wampirami, napełniały jej poddanych przerażeniem. Potema zmarła w wieku lat dziewięćdziesięciu po trwającym miesiąc oblężeniu jej zamku w roku 3E 137. Za życia była Wilczą Królową Samotnego Królestwa, córką Cesarza Pelagiusa II, żoną króla Mantiarco, ciotką Cesarzowej Kintyry II, matką Cesarza Uriela III i siostrą Cesarzy Antiochusa i Cephorusa. W trzy lata po jej śmierci zmarł Cephorus, a jego - i Potemy - brat Magnus przejął tron. Śmierć nie umniejszyła jej złej sławy. Choć nie ma na to wielu dowodów, niektórzy teologowie utrzymują, iż jej duch był tak silny, że po śmierci stała się daedrą, wywołując w śmiertelnikach szaloną ambicję i skłonność do zdrady. Mówi się również, że Samotny Zamek tak przesiąkł jej szaleństwem, że zaraziło ono następnego rządzącego tam króla. Jak na ironię był to bratanek Potemy, osiemnastoletni Pelagius, syn Magnusa. Nie wiadomo, ile prawdy zawiera ta legenda, jednak niezaprzeczalne jest, że kiedy Pelagius opuścił w roku 3E 145 Samotny Zamek i został Cesarzem Pelagiusem III, szybko zasłynął jako Pelagius Szalony. Szerokim rozgłosem cieszą się też plotki, że to on zamordował swojego ojca Magnusa. Wilcza Królowa na pewno śmiała się ostatnia. de:Biographie der Wolfskönigin ru:Биография Королевы-Волчицы en:Biography of the Wolf Queen es:Biografía de la Reina Loba Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki